Strikestone/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Strikepaw |warrior=Strikestone |rogue=Strikestone |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |brother=Juniperclaw |sister=Sleekwhisker |mentor=Wasptail |app=Blazefire |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Strikestone is a brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws, and amber eyes. One of his ears is shredded and he has completely lost his hearing in that ear. Strikestone is a ShadowClan warrior under Rowanstar's and Tigerstar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born to Dawnpelt and Crowfrost, and was an apprentice under the name of Strikepaw, along with his siblings, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, with his mentor being Wasptail. Although he agreed with Needlepaw's rebellion, he stayed in ShadowClan rather than joining Darktail. He became a warrior named Strikestone. Eventually, Darktail took over ShadowClan, and Strikestone reluctantly stayed with him. He eventually escaped to ThunderClan and rejoined ShadowClan when the Kin was defeated. He briefly became apart of SkyClan when ShadowClan was annexed into them, but rejoind ShadowClan under the leadership of Tigerstar. Strikestone was given Blazefire as his apprentice. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Strikepaw is a young apprentice and the son of Dawnpelt and Crowfrost, the Clan deputy, under the mentorship of Wasptail. Strikepaw begins to rebel with his fellow apprentices against ShadowClan's leadership, but when Needlepaw, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw and Violetkit decide to leave to join Darktail, Strikepaw stays with his family, and later on, becomes Strikestone. He grieves for Crowfrost when he dies from sickness and reluctantly joins the Kin with Dawnpelt when they commandeer the Clan. He leaves with Juniperclaw after Dawnpelt encourages them to escape, though the two never see Dawnpelt again. :He refuses to listen to Rowanstar as he struggles to rebuild ShadowClan, and eventually becomes part of SkyClan when ShadowClan is annexed into it. During this time, he shelters Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf after Leafstar turns them away, and rejoins ShadowClan when his uncle Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, rejuvenates the Clan. Tigerstar gives Strikestone Blazepaw as an apprentice, and when Juniperclaw, the recently appointed deputy, is accused of poisoning SkyClan's fresh-kill, Strikestone defends his brother, but is horrified when Juniperclaw admits to it. Strikestone disowns his littermate, claiming that only a rogue would use poison. ''The Broken Code :Blazefire has become a warrior, and Strikestone is troubled when StarClan has seemingly cut off connection with the Clans. When Shadowsight is revealed to be able to connect with their ancestors, Strikestone admits that while Shadowpaw is unusual, he has no doubt that a ShadowClan could be singled out by StarClan, and Shadowpaw is happy for his cousin's support. Super Editions :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope', Strikestone and Stonewing encounter the Sisters when they trespass on ShadowClan territory. The two warriors try to chase them off, but Sunrise shreds Strikestone's ear, to which Stonewing slices open Sunrise's flank in retaliation. When the toms return to ShadowClan, Puddleshine is unable to properly treat Strikestone's shredded ear, and it gets infected, resulting in him completely losing his hearing in that ear. Strikestone's maiming is one of the reasons Tigerstar is livid about the Sisters and wants them out. Trivia Author statements *Kate has said that she likes Strikestone, and believes he would be a great mentor. Interesting facts *Strikestone has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt. *His uncle, Tigerstar, believes him to be one of ShadowClan's finest warriors. *Snow states that it was Stonewing who injured Sunrise in the border skirmish in Squirrelflight's Hope, but Flurry later says that it was Strikestone who injured her. Mistakes *He is called white. *He is mistakenly shown without white on the family tree. File:Strikestone.Icon.png *Strikestone mistakenly replaces Scorchfur while leading Squirrelflight, Alderheart, and Jayfeather to ThunderClan territory. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages